


cry because it all begins again

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Niam - Freeform, Nightmares, OT3, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a nightmare and looks to his band-mates for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cry because it all begins again

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/35867630856/continued-but-i-was-just-thinking-like-he-had-a)

"Maybe we should kick him out of the band."

"I don't see why not. He doesn't really add anything to it."  
  
"Exactly! What's the point in keeping him around? He'll only slow us down in the long run, keep us from where the band really needs to go in our career."  
  
Niall enters the room a little wide-eyed and scared. He's overheard their conversation for the past ten minutes, and he's definitely not stupid. They didn't have to say his name for him to know exactly what they were talking about, and all he wants to know is if they really mean what they're saying.  
  
"What's going on?" he asks, void of his usual chipper mood.  
  
"Thinking of ways to get rid of you," Louis replies first, head cocked to the side with an eyebrow raised as if daring Niall to fight back.  
  
"Oh, well, why?" He feels like a small child under everyone's gazes, so he averts his own eyes to the ground.  
  
"Useless, you are."  
  
"Don't offer anything to the band, really. Can't you see it, Niall? Everyone loves us more. They never shout for you and tell you how amazing you are either."  
  
They all look at him with a frown on their faces, and Niall tries his best to blink back the tears. "So what do you want me to do then? I can't just... can't leave."  
  
Harry narrows his eyes and stands up from the couch to face him, shrugging his shoulders and pointing at the door. "Yeah, I think you can, Niall. And do us a favor, yeah? Don't  _ever_ come back."  
  
And the tears fall, and then he screams and suddenly he's sitting upright in bed staring at his hotel room and looking around the place, looking for his bandmates and something that will let him know he's not in a dream... in a nightmare.  
  
Niall quickly gets out of bed, throws the blankets off of his body and heads straight for his hotel door. He doesn't bother using his phone or going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. No, he pretty much runs out into the hallway, looks at all of the adjacent rooms and picks one before slamming his knuckles against it, knocking on the door repetitively while the tears still streak his face.  
  
"Come on,  _come on_."  
  
A small shout comes from within the room, a chorus of  _hang on_ until the door is opening and Liam's standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing at one of his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"What is it, Niall? It's late."  
  
But Niall doesn't answer. Instead, he throws himself into Liam's arms, which only earn him a muffled  _mmfptt_ from the sudden weight that the blonde brings.  
  
"You alright, mate?" Liam asks, arms encircling the younger boy, and at this time, Niall's grateful it'd been Liam who answered the door because Liam usually doesn't question when things like this happen. He's soft spoken and tends to wait until the time is right to figure out what's really going on.  
  
"You kicked me outta the band," Niall whispers, but his words are drowned out by another voice calling out to them.  
  
Zayn.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Liam turns his head in order to look back into the room, to the bed where Zayn is currently shifting around in. He doesn't answer Zayn; he just pulls back from Niall slightly in order to shut the hotel door and lead them over to the bed.  
  
Zayn's sitting up by now, leaning his back against his pillows and the headboard, rubbing his eyes with his own hands when he finds that Liam's climbed back in under the covers and Niall's standing awkwardly at the end of the bedrame, fidgiting with his hands and looking like more tears may spill from his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Niall," Zayn speaks, patting the area between him and Liam. There's enough space there for another body, and Niall's quickly between the two before any of them can blink. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Am I really not that important to the band?" he murmurs, and Liam and Zayn turn their gazes onto him, both fully awake now before looking at one another like they can't believe they heard what they just did.  
  
"What are you on about?" Liam speaks.  
  
"They're right though, aren't they? I mean, I'm Irish and the odd one out."  
  
"Niall, where in the world is this coming from?" Zayn questions. His brow is furrowed, and he's more than a little concerned.  
  
"I had a nightmare where you all told me to leave and never come back." Niall sniffs, trying to draw back some of the indication that this upset him badly enough.  
  
It's only two seconds after this that he finds himself wrapped up in a pair of arms, being pulled up against someone's side where he can rest his head against a shoulder. "That's bullshit, Niall, and you of all people should know it is."  
  
"Zayn's right," Liam agrees, moving over, closer to the other two where Zayn's got his head resting on top of Niall's, while the other lad is curled up into Zayn's warmth. Liam takes the opportunity to intertwine Niall's fingers with his in order to let him know Liam's there for him too.  
  
"You promise not to kick me out?"  
  
Liam scoffs, "We wouldn't be  _One Direction_  if we didn't have you, Niall. Of course we'd never do such a thing."  
  
"You remember when I had to leave after my granddad passed?" Zayn begins, "And the lot of you couldn't even sing my part on stage because it didn't feel right without me there?"  
  
Niall nods against Zayn's shoulder. "Yeah, that was horrible."  
  
"Well, that's how we'd all feel if you ever left. Like Liam said, there's no us without you, and that nightmare can bugger right off." Zayn squeezes Niall a little tighter in order to proove a point. "Now, it's almost three in the morning, and I'd like my sleep. You'll be okay, mate?"  
  
Niall nods against his shoulder one more time before he pulls away and smiles up at his friend. "Thank you." He makes a move to climb off the bed but Liam's hand is still curled around his.  
  
"Just stay in here with us. No point in going back to an empty hotel room."  
  
Niall smiles sheepishly, the tears already fading and sleep taking their place. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Zayn gives him a smile too before he's moving himself so he can lay down once again.  
  
Niall chooses to get right in between both boys again, lying in the previous spot he'd just been sitting in and while Liam makes to protest, wanting to sleep right beside Zayn, Niall blinks up at him with big, blue owl eyes and he sighs and gives in. It's only for a night, and if it'll make Niall feel better, he's happy to do it.  
  
"G'night, Liam."  
  
"Good night, Niall."  
  
"G'night, Zayn"  
  
"Sleep tight, Niall."  
  
And he's out within seconds with the comfort of his bandmates on either side of him, and a subconcious knowledge that his nightmares are only that and nothing, no matter what, will ever be able to take him away from the one thing that makes Niall who he really is, the one thing that makes them all who they are, and without each other, well, they wouldn't be  _One Direction_.


End file.
